L'un sans l'autre
by doc53
Summary: Histoire d'amour en trois actes. Intrusion dans la vie sentimentale de Jérémy Ferrari et Arnaud Tsamere. SLASH. Mes résumés sont nazes, j'en suis tout à fait consciente.
1. Rencontre

L'un sans l'autre ARMY/G partie 1

PdV Arnaud Tsamère

Ma vie n'aura été qu'une longue succession de réussites, mais toutefois ponctuée de quelques incidents auxquels tu auras toujours été relié. Ma vie avait pourtant si bien commencé. Un bon boulot, commercial en l'occurrence. Ce qui signifiait et signifie encore aujourd'hui un bon salaire et une certaine sécurité de l'emploi une fois qu'on avait trouvé sa place. Ce travail ne me satisfaisait pas, il n'était pas plus plaisant que l'avaient été ses longues années d'études. Années d'études qui étaient sensées comme se plaisait a me le rappeler mon père, m'aider a obtenir une bonne place dans la société par la suite. Mais moi je ne voulait plus attendre, je ne supportait pas cette vie si rangée. Je ne parvenait plus à me lever le matin pour aller accomplir ces taches si rébarbatives, même si c'était ce que l'on attendait de moi.

Un matin je pris ma décision. Une décision qui allait probablement transformer toute ma vie. Sur un coup de tête alors que je buvait un café infâme dans la salle de pause de l'entreprise ou, j'étais encore à cet instant considéré comme un employé modèle. Je me rendis compte que je n'était pas ici dans mon élément. Je finis alors mon café d'une seule traite, ne retenant pas une grimace qu' un singe aurait juré mémorable. Je monta les escaliers a toute vitesse. Une fois dans le couloir de la direction je me mis à ralentir, Comme si je me rendais enfin compte de ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Sachant que si je ne faisais pas ce pourquoi j'étais venu, je prenais le risque de regretter éternellement ma couardise et de m'en vouloir par la suite. Je passa devant la secrétaire de la direction. Elle me demanda de m'arrêter et essaya de comprendre d'où me venait la détermination avec laquelle je souhaitais avoir accès au bureau du grand patron. En effet, j'étais jusque là un employé assez discret qui n'était monté à l'étage de la direction que lors de son embauche. Je poussa la porte du bureau et j'entrai sans prendre la peine d'attendre que l'on m'annonce. Mon patron (que je ne considérait déjà plus comme tel a cet instant) me regarda avec un air surpris.

-Je suis heureux d'avoir travaillé pour vous jusqu'à maintenant,et je vous remercie de m'avoir offert cet emploi. Mais à présent, je m'en vais vivre la vraie vie. Enfin la vraie vie selon moi bien sûr, car je pense que si je vous disait ce que je compte faire à présent vous me prendriez pour un fou. Dis-je à mon patron en attrapant sa main et en la secouant vigoureusement.  
-Comment ça ? Vous êtes un de mes employés ? Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous dites, mais si vous désirez partir faites le ! Mais toutefois n'espérez pas toucher vos indemnités de licenciement car c'est vous qui prenez la décision de partir et en aucun cas ce n'est nous qui vous renvoyons. Si vous souhaitez partir, sachez que nous ne vous courrons pas après. Nous trouverons facilement quelqu'un pour vous remplacer et qui ne risquera pas de nous laisser à la première opportunité. Voyez avec ma secrétaire qui vous fera signer tout les documents relatifs a votre départ précipité. Me répondit mon patron sur un ton froid.

Je ne me le fit pas dire deux fois et je sortis de bureau aussi vite que j'y était entré. Après un arrêt rapide au bureau de sa secrétaire pour pouvoir régler les derniers détails je me rendis à l'extérieur de ce bâtiment sinistre. Ce stupide immeuble qui avait tenu lieu de prison pendant ces deux longues années. Prison aussi mentale que physique. Je savais ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais faire rêver les gens. Leur faire découvrir mon univers et leur montrer ma façon de voir le monde. Faire oublier le monde dans lequel elles vivaient, aux personnes qui décideraient de venir me voir sur scène.

Je savais à présent ce pourquoi j'avais toujours été fait. Je pensais connaître le but final de ma vie et savoir la ou ma destinée allait m'amener. Ma place était sur scène et mon désir le plus pur était de faire rire les gens.

Parfois la nuit, je me réveille en sursaut et je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix ce jour là. Ce matin où j'ai décidé de foutre en l'air des années remplies de ce que je pensait être des certitudes. Dans ces moments là il me suffit de regarder de vieilles photos pour savoir que ce jour là, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. En effet si je n'avait pas pris cette décision, je ne t'aurais jamais connu et nous n'aurions jamais partagés tout ces moments qui nous lient, et ce pour la vie. Et même si je pense parfois (assez souvent pour être franc) que ma vie aurait été moins douloureuse sans toi, je pense également qu'elle n'aurait eu de vie que le nom. En entrant dans ma vie tu l'as rendue compliquée. Mais tu l'as également rendue intéressante et enrichissante. Tu as donné a ma vie la peine d'être vécue.

PdV Jérémy Ferrari

Je ne serais pas là ou j'en suis si mes parents ne m'avaient pas fait confiance et ne m'avaient pas laissé partir lorsque j'ai eu seize ans. Leur approbation n'était qu'une formalité pour moi, car je serais parti quoi qu'il arrive. Cela m'aurait brisé le cœur, mais je serais parti.

Et je serais revenu, car une des raisons de mon obstination une fois dans la capitale est due au fait que je voulais leur prouver, et ce quel qu'en soit le prix, qu'ils avaient eu raison de me faire confiance. Je suis resté sur Paris. Cela fait longtemps que j'y vis à présent. Dont huit ans de galère où je me suis demandé tout les matins si il ne valait pas mieux que je rentre dans les Ardennes. Huit ans durant lesquels c'est mon envie de percer dans ce métier et également ma fierté qui m'ont fait rester dans la capitale.

Ma fierté, celle qui fait que je travaillais comme un malade pour pouvoir payer la location des salles ou je me produisais. Vivre sans électricité ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça du moment que je pouvais payer les propriétaires des salles. Je n'ai jamais demandé la charité mais je remercie tout de même les gens qui me l'on offerte sans rien me demander en retour. Bien sur, il y a eu des propriétaires qui n'ont jamais touché l'argent de la location. Enfin quand je dis jamais, je mens car une des premières choses que j'ai faites lorsque j'ai commencé a accéder à la notoriété, c'est d'aller voir ces personnes pour régler mes dettes et les remercier. Certains ont été surpris. En effet, ils avaient oublié le gamin à l'humour noir qui avait profité de leur salle un soir sans payer. Mais moi je ne les ais jamais oubliés.

Mais un jour, après ces huit ans de galère je décidais de rentrer chez mes parents. Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne voulais pas continuer de vivre ma vie de cette façon. Je m'étais rendu compte que celle-ci n'était pas éternelle et que je ne pouvais pas continuer à la passer à courir après l'argent et ce pour me produire devant un vingtaine de personnes dans des salles minuscules. Deux jours après que cette décision ait été prise, je recevais un coup de téléphone de France télévision. Ils venaient de lancer une nouvelle émission qui avait pour but de faire découvrir de nouveaux talents de l'humour. Deux personnes envoyées en repérage étaient venues à mon spectacle et avaient eu un coup de cœur pour moi. Pour la chaîne, j'étais fait pour ce nouveau concept, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Je décidais de repousser mon départ de la capitale pour faire un essai dans cette émission.

Cette décision a été une des meilleures que j'ai prise de toute ma vie. Je me dit chaque jour que sans cet appel j'aurais dit adieu a ma carrière d'humoriste. Carrière qui a réellement décollé après mon passage dans l'émission de Laurent Ruquier. Moi qui pensais que l'humour noir choquerais toujours et que je n'arriverais jamais à trouver un public qui m'accepte tel que je suis, je m'en rend compte à présent je m'étais bien trompé. Après le déclic que fut l'émission tout se mit à fonctionner à merveille pour moi. En l'espace de quelques mois j'étais passé des petites salles presque vides au grande salle complètes.

Quelques temps après mon arrivée dans l'émission, tu débarquais. Toi, ton univers absurde et tes grands gestes vous alliez bouleverser toute ma vie. Je me rappelle la première fois que je t'ai vu. La production t'avait assigné la même loge que moi et tu avais débarqué sans frapper ne te doutant pas que quelqu'un était déjà présent dans cette pièce.

-Ah ça fait du bien d'être chez soi. Même si techniquement je suis pas ici chez moi, mais comme je vais passer pas mal de temps ici dorénavant je devrais peut être emmener quelques objet de mon appartement pour rendre cet endroit un peu plus chaleureux.  
-OK alors là tu vas te calmer tout de suite où sinon je peut te dire que tu vas devoir te retrouver une nouvelle loge très vite. Te coupais-je, agacé par ton monologue naissant.

Tu te retournas en un grand sursaut et me regardas avec un air gêné dans les yeux,

-Oh désolé, on ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans cette loge. Je te reconnais tu es le gars à l'humour suicidaire. C'est comment ton nom déjà ?  
-Hey, on dit pas humour suicidaire mais humour noir. Je m'appelle Jérémy Ferrari et ne t'avise même pas de me faire une réflexion sur mon nom de famille, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait choisi. Et toi c'est comment ?  
-Arnaud Tsamère.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais ton nom et je savais déjà qu'il aurais une importance primordiale pour moi dorénavant.


	2. Années Bonheur

L'un sans l'autre partie 2 Les années bonheurs

Pdv Arnaud Tsamère

Entre nous, tout c'est mis en place très rapidement, Je pense même que nous n'avons jamais été de simples amis, Au début je ne pouvais pas te supporter, Je ne comprennais pas comment on pouvais prendre du plaisir à déverser autant d'atrocités, Et aujourd'hui encore, je ne comprend pas toujours l'entêtement que tu as mis à vouloir te mettre une partie de ton public à dos si souvent, Malgré toutes nos différences, nous nous sommes trouvés assez vite un point commun, et pas des moindres : Notre envie et surtout besoin de faire rire les gens,

En effet, chacun de notre façon nous parvenions tout les deux à ce but, Et c'est même grâce à cette envie que tu as eu la possiblilité de me dévoiler tes sentiments, Toi contrairement à moi tu avais ressenti un vrai coup de foudre en me recontrant pour la première fois, Et ce même si il faut bien l'avouer, je ne pense pas que l'envie de m'embrasser soit la première idée qui t'es venue à l'esprit lorsque je suis entré dans notre loge commune ce jour là, Non ce jour là, ce que tu as voulu me faire c'est me mettre a la porte, Et peut être même me frapper, mais pour cette partie là tu n'as jamais voulu confirmer mes soupçons,

Ce qui est sûr c'est que je me rapellerai toute ma vie de notre premier baiser, enfin si on peut réellement appeler ce que tu as fait un baiser, Non, ce que tu as fait ce jour là c'est mettre ta bouche sur la mienne pour me faire taire, Aujourd'hui encore tu dis que si je ne m'étais pas lancé dans un de mes monologues soit disant assommant (je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec cette partie de l'histoire), tu aurais encore attendu longtemps avant d'oser m'embrasser, Je crois que c'est en partie du à cet évenement si notre premier passage en duo est resté un de mes souvenirs de l'émission préféré, Pourtant je pense que toi et moi nous appréhendions tout les deux ce sketch autant l'un que l'autre, Nous savions que ce serait vu de façon soit formidable soit médiocre par nos fans, mais ce jour là nous avons parfaitement réussi à réunir nos univers, Nous avions découvert la recette du succès et nous n'avons pas hésiter par la suite à nous en resservir,

Par la suite tout alla très vite, Au bout de quelques semaines, nous décidions de commencer à chercher un appartement ou nous pourrions vivre ensemble, Pour notre entourage qui ne savait rien à ce moment là de notre relation nous cherchions seulement un moyen de vivre en colocation pour réduire nos frais, Au bout d'un mois nous avions trouvé l'endroit parfait : deux chambres, une belle pièce de vie, une petite cuisine et une grande salle de bain avec une baignoire, Et bien sur une terrasse qui aura été le témoin d'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie,

Un soir de décembre mon homme me banda les yeux à la sortie du Moulin Rouge et me donna l'odre de ne pas chercher à retirer le foulard sous peine de représailles, Me prennant a son jeu je décidais alors de me laisser guider sans rien dire, Il nous ramenna ainsi jusqu'à notre petit havre de paix, Il me porta dans ses bras pour me faire passer le seuil de notre porte, Il me mena alors jusqu'à un endroit que je reconnus comme étant notre terrasse a cause du courant d'air frais qui me fit frissonner, Il me retira alors le bandeau qui obstruait ma vue et m'embrassa avant de s'agenouiller devant moi, C'est à ce moment, que je me rendis compte que tout l'appartement était éclairé par la lueur d'une bonne cinquantaines de bougies, Jérémy me regardait avec un regard étrange, regard que j'apprendrais à connaître par la suite, Il pris alors ma main et ce mit à me parler,

-Mon amour, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu je t'ai aimé, J'ai su que tu aurais une place importante dans ma vie, et ce quelque soit mon destin, En étant présent à mes côtés depuis notre rencontre tu as donné a ma vie la peine d'être vécue, Tout ça pour te dire : Est ce que tu veut bien faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux qui soit et accepter de m'épouser ?

-Bien sur que oui mon ange, J'avais les larmes aux yeux en lui répondant et je me rendis compte que lui aussi en voyant son regard commencer à s'enbuer, Mon ange, je t'en prie ne pleure pas, ce que tu viens de m'offrir est le plus beau moment de toute ma vie, Si on m'avait dit que je trouverais l'amour en faisant le métier d'humoriste, je n'y aurais jamais cru, Alors oui j'accepte de t'épouser,

-Le mariage homosexuel vient d'être autorisé, alors je souhaite que nous nous marrions au plus vite pour pouvoir enfin vivre notre amour au grand jour, Me dit il avec le cœur au bord des yeux,

Il releva et m'embrassa, Alors que nous étions assis sur le canapé je me retourna vers lui et lui demanda,

-Qui dois-je remmercier pour ce décor magnifique ?

-Florent est passé juste avant que nous arrivions, Il s'est bien amusé, mais il faut qu'il assume, c'est lui s'est proposé sans que j'ai eu à lui demander,

-Ce cher Flo toujours près a rendre service,

Ce soir là nous ne prîmes même pas le temps de manger, Nous avons éteint les bougies en les jetant dans une bassines d'eau en vitesse et nous sommes entrès dans notre chambre à toute vitesse pour nous montrer notre amour, Cette nuit fut magnifique, une des plus belles que nous ayons passées ensemble,

PdV Jérémy Ferrari

Nous sommes devenus assez vite bien plus que des amis, À l'époque, je me rappelle que mes sentiments et le fait de devoir les cacher détruisaient ma vie, J'étais devenu irascible et très peu de personnes arrivaient encore à rester plus de quelques minutes dans la même pièce que moi sans que l'on se dispute, Un jour, tu es venu me voir avec l'idée de faire un duo avec moi, Tu pensais ainsi pouvoir me changer les idées, Ce soir là, j'ai décidé de te dévoiler de t'embrasser et de te dévoiler mes sentiments, Et j'ai eu l'heureuse surprise de voir qu'ils étaient partagés,

Par la suite, tout à été très vite, Au bout de deux mois nous emménagions ensemble et deux ans plus tard, je décidais de sauter le pas et de te demander de m'épouser, En me disant oui tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes et notre vie a continué a se dérouler comme un rève, Nous nous sommes unis devant notre famille et des amis proches (humoristes pour la plupart), Un petit mariage à l'abris des regards indiscrets et des journalistes en manque de scoop,

Par la suite, nous avons désiré avoir un enfant et nous avons passé plus de deux ans à nous battre avec les administrations, Selon elles, un enfant ne pouvait pas être convenablement élevé par deux hommes, Mais avec le soutien de nos proches et suite à beaucoup de visite d'assitantes sociales, nous avons un matin, reçu le papier qui était la clé de notre bonheur total, Nous avions le droit d'adopter notre petite Zorha, Elle avait alors trois mois et venait de perdre ses parents durant la guerre civile en Côte d'Ivoire, Avec elle à la maison nous avons appris à mener une vie beaucoup plus calme et posée, En effet, les premiers mois nous ne dormions pas beaucoup et tenions surtout à rester enfermés dans notre petit cocon familial, Je m'en rappelle à l'époque nous avions tout les deux fait une pause dans nos tournées respectives pour pouvoir nous produire dans des salles parisiennes et ainsi rester près les uns des autres,

La peite a tout de suite été acceptée dans notre petite troupe qui était devenue notre famille de cœur, Tout le monde, l'avait attendue si longtemps, Nous n'avons jamais eu de problème pour lui trouver une nourrice lorsque nous décidions de nous offrir une petite soirée romantique, Chose qui n'arrivait pas si souvent car nous ne supportions pas d'être éloingné de notre petite princesse bien longtemps,

Puis vint plus vite que nous ne l'aurions voulu, l'époque des premiers regards méchants et réflection acerbes, Toi et moi avions voulu protéger notre fille le plus longtemps possible mais c'était sans compter la méchanceté des enfants, Elle avait beau savoir que la plupart des enfant n'aivaient pas deux papas, mais un papa et une maman, je la récupéra en pleurs un soir à la sortie de l'école a cause d'un enfant idiot qui avait osé lui dire des choses abominables, Une fois rentrés à la maison je lui donna son goûter et je pris la décision de t'appeller, Lorsque j'eu fini de te décrire la solution tu partis vite de chez Florent avec qui tu étais en train d'écrire un sketch pour la prochaine émission, Vingt minutes après avoir reçu mon appel tu étais à la maison, Nous nous sommes assis de chaque côté de notre fille et tu as commencé à lui parler,

-Ma chérie, explique nous ce qui c'est passé, Il faut que tu nous en parles et nous ferons tout pour que ça ne se reproduise pas,

-Antoine, il m'a dit que notre famille elle était pas normale, Et que je devrais pas vivre avec vous ! Sont les mots qui sont sorti de la bouche de notre bébé,

Des mots, auxquels noux espérions qu'elle ne serait jamais confrontée, Une des choses que nous craignons le plus venait de se passer et nous n'avions même pas été la pour protéger notre fille, Je pris alors la parole pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que cet enfant avait eu tord,

-Tu ne dois pas parler à cet Antoine, si il t'a dit ça cest qu'il est méchant et très bêtes, Papa et moi on va en parler à ta maitresse et elle le punira, Notre famille est certes un peu particulière mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'être différents, au contraire, Et ma chérie rappelle toi bien que notre famille est remplie d'amour,

-Il m'a dit que c'était son papa qui lui avait dit qu'on était pas normaux,

-Son père n'est qu'un con et il finira pareil, Répondis-je du tac au tac,

-Jérémy, ton language, Me coupas-tu, Ma chérie ne repète pas ce qu'à dit ton père, As tu continué en regardant Zohra,

-Papa, il a dit un gros mot, Reprit-elle et puis elle continua en me regardant, Tu vas être puni !

Elle avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère en quelques mots ce soir là, Nous avons reparlé de cet incident après l'avoir couchée ce soir là, Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, J'étais près à débarquer chez ces gens immédiatement pour aller leur apprendre le respect et l'ouverture d'esprit, Si tu n'avais pas été là pour me calmer je pense que je l'aurais fait sans hésitation, Le lendemain, nous prenions rendez vous avec la directrice de l'école pour régler le problème, Tu m'as appris à rester calme et à ne pas m'énerver, Certes je m'énerve toujours mais à présent je ne fait plus d'esclandre dès que quelque chose ne fonctionne plus comme je le désire,

Tu m'as donné un regard nouveau sur le monde, Tu m'as appris à en voir la beauté et à l'apprècier sans m'inquièter de ce que peuvent penser les gens,


	3. Car la vie est une arnaqueuse

L'un sans l'autre, partie 3 : Car la vie est une arnaqueuse

Vingt trois heures, un homme que nous connaissons déjà débarque en trombe dans un service des urgences parisien. Il s'arrête au guichet des admissions après l'avoir cherché des yeux pendant quelques secondes.

-Bonsoir. On vous a emmené un homme, il y a peu de temps. Jérémy Ferrari, il vient de se faire agresser et on m'a demandé de venir au plus vite. On ne m'a rien dit plus si ce n'est qu'il était dans un état critique. Dit l'homme sans s'arrêter pour respirer.  
-Oui, Monsieur Ferrari viens d'être emmené au bloc, mais attendez dans la salle d'attente. Je vais prévenir un docteur de votre arrivée monsieur Tsamère. Lui répondit la jeune fille qui fut surprise lorsqu'elle reconnu le visage de son interlocuteur.

Arnaud va s'asseoir sur un siège et se met a regarder ses jambes qui tremblaient comme celles d'un vieillard. Il se met a sangloter en silence en attendant que l'on daigne venir l'informer sur l'état de son mari. Il se prend le visage dans les mains et laisse échapper ses larmes en gémissant doucement. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, un homme en blouse blanche vient se poster devant lui et lui tend la main.

-Bonsoir monsieur Tsamère, je me présente je suis le docteur Leroy. C'est moi qui ai pris votre mari en charge à son arrivée. Il a reçu onze coups de couteaux alors qu'il sortait d'un théâtre après une de ses représentations. Il est actuellement au bloc opératoire ou nous asseyons de le sauver, le poumon gauche, l'estomac ainsi que la plupart de son système digestif sont touchés. Il viens de faire un arrêt cardiaque et je dois vous avouer qu'il a très peu de chance de passer la nuit. Il faut essayer de vous préparer au pire et ne pas vous faire de faux espoir. Je pense que l'opération devrait encore durer quelques heures, j'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher lorsqu'il sera en salle de réveil. Dit le docteur en lui tenant la main et en la serrant très fort.  
-Non, dites moi que c'est faux, il sait se défendre. Il ne ce serait pas laissé faire. Il connaît les risques avec ce qu'il fait. Il sait qu'il doit faire attention ! Répondit Arnaud en essayant de garder son calme.  
-Il a eu de la chance dans son malheur, des policiers étaient en train de faire une patrouille, et sont passés juste à côté de la ruelle ou il se faisait agresser. Ses agresseurs étaient au nombres de quatre ce qui explique qu'il n'ait pas pu se défendre. La police a pu arrêter ses agresseurs dans la foulée et a pratiqué les premiers soins en attendant les secours. Lui expliqua le docteur.  
-Il le savait, il le savait que ce qu'il faisait était risqué. Pourquoi il a continué alors qu'il y a la petite ? Comment je vais expliquer ça à Zorha ? Comment je lui dit que son père risque de mourir parce qu'il a fait ce qui lui semble être juste ? Et faire en sorte que notre fille garde ses deux parents le plus longtemps possible ce n'est pas une chose juste peut être ! Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir si il meure ?  
-Monsieur, je peux vous promettre que l'on va tout faire pour qu'il s'en sorte, mais préparez vous au pire. Et essayer de ne pas lui en vouloir, il va avoir besoin de soutien dans les prochaines heures. Je vous laisse et je vous envoie quelqu'un dès qu'on aura terminé en salle d'opération.

Le docteur part juste après lui avoir adressé un sourire d'encouragement. Arnaud se lève et se dirige vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Une fois dehors, il sort son paquet de cigarette de sa sacoche, en prend une et l'allume. Après avoir tiré quelques bouffées, il prend son portable et compose un numéro sans même regarder son clavier. Il reprend une bouffée de nicotine et porte son téléphone a son oreille.

-Allo ?  
-Flo c'est moi. La petite a réussi à s'endormir ou pas ?  
-Oui, tu sais très bien qu'elle s'endort facilement chez son parrain et sa tata Sandra. Comment va Jérémy ? Lui répondit Florent.  
-Il s'est fait poignarder à la sortie de la salle. Le docteur qui est venu me voir m'a dit qu'il y avait peu d'espoir pour qu'il passe la nuit,. Flo je t'en prie, dit moi pourquoi il a continué malgré les risques maintenant que nous avons une vie de famille.  
-Arnaud, si il a continué, c'est parce que le monde à besoin de quelqu'un qui lui explique que l'humanité est une vaste arnaque pleine de faux semblants. Est qu'ils ont eu les salauds qui ont fait ça ?  
-Oui, la police est passée au moment où ils étaient en train de l'agresser. Ils ont eu les quatre. Fait de gros bisou a Zorha demain matin et dit lui qu'on l'aime de tout notre cœur. Bonne nuit a toi et Sandra et merci mon Flo.  
-Bonne nuit Arnaud et bon courage à vous deux !

_(ce chapitre avait été coupé en deux parties a cet endroit lors de la mise en ligne sur le blog, mais là j'ai décidé de ne pas faire ma teigne et de tout vous mettre en un coup. Pour me faire pardonner cette longue attente en quelque sorte)_

Arnaud termina de fumer sa cigarette. Lorsque celle-ci fut terminée, il retourna à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et s'assit sur une des chaises en plastique de la salle d'attente. Il parvint avec difficulté à s'endormir après avoir passé presque une heure à pleurer en silence.

L'horloge de l'entrée, s'approchait des trois heures du matin quand une infirmière vient se poster auprès de lui. Elle posa sa main droite sur son épaule gauche et le secoua légèrement en l'appelant par son nom. Rapidement Arnaud se réveilla, il leva alors des yeux encore rougis par les larmes vers elle. L'infirmière lui adressa un petit sourire et lui tendit un café.

-Monsieur Tsamère, votre mari vient de se réveiller. Vous devriez aller le voir au plus vite, car je pense qu'il a besoin de votre présence dans cette épreuve, qu'il est en train de vivre. Lui dit l'infirmière, alors que son sourire commençait à quitter son visage.  
-Comment s'est déroulée l'opération ? Demanda Arnaud avec de l'espoir dans la voix.  
-Nous avons fait tout notre possible, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang et certains de ses organes internes étaient très touchés. Nous n'avons quasiment rien pu faire. Nous l'avons mis sous morphine pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop. Nous espérons toujours une amélioration de son état, mais il faut vous préparer à l'idée qu'il ne survive pas à son agression.  
-Il faut que je le voie. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça. Je ne suis pas prêt. Vous pouvez me dire dans quelle chambre est-il ? Que je puisse passer un maximum de temps avec lui. Demanda Arnaud alors que de nouvelles larmes rendait ses yeux humides.  
-Oui, je vous emmène tout de suite à sa chambre, monsieur Tsamère.

Arnaud suivit alors l'infirmière qui le guida à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Au fond de lui, Arnaud commença à se dire que ce sont peut être les derniers instants qu'il va pouvoir passer avec l'homme de sa vie. Il sait que les moments de faiblesse qu'il aimerait avoir à cet instant, il va falloir qu'il les garde pour lui. Il a beau en vouloir à Jérémy, il refusait le fait de le lui montrer. Si son homme doit partir, il ne veut pas que le dernier souvenir qu'il emporte avec lui avant de partir, soit une dispute et des reproches.

Alors qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans la section soins intensifs de l'hôpital, l'infirmière s'arrêta rapidement devant une porte. Elle regarda Arnaud avec un sourire plein de compassion et lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Arnaud poussa la porte et entra tout doucement. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la chambre, il sentait que sa respiration s'emballait. Il arriva devant Jérémy et laissa quelques sanglots lui échapper. Le fait de voir son homme, relié à tellement de machines, avec le teint crayeux et le visage si fatigué, manqua de lui retourner l'estomac. En effet, l'homme qu'il a sous les yeux n'a plus rien à voir avec son mari, lorsqu'il l'a quitté il y a moins de douze heures pour aller à sa représentation.

-Mon amour, tu as pu venir. Je suis désolé j'aurais dû les voir arriver. Ils me sont tombés dessus sans que je ne puisse réagir. Je suis vraiment désolé.  
-On m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Les policiers ont eu ceux qui t'ont fait ça. Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont osé te faire. Mon ange, si tu avais arrêté la provoc', où même si tu t'étais calmé rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.  
-Ça c'est sur, mais alors j'aurais également dû arrêter le métier. Je suis humoriste suicidaire, c'est toi même qui me l'a fait remarquer lors de notre première rencontre. Ne m'en veux pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Et occupes toi bien de notre petite princesse une fois que je ne serais plus là.  
-Non ! Tu ne peux pas me dire ça ! Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. Comment vais-je pouvoir lui expliquer que son papa a été tué parce qu'il faisait ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire? Tu dois garder espoir, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, nous abandonner. T'as pas le droit ! Le coupa Arnaud en s'asseyant près de lui et en essayant de cacher ses sanglots derrière une de ses mains.  
-Mon cœur, c'est la fin. Je le sais, même si je n'ai plus mal. Je me sens de plus en plus fatigué. Je ne veux pas dormir, car je ne pense pas que je me réveillerai à nouveau. Tu me manqueras et on se retrouvera certainement dans une autre vie. Mais pas tout de suite. Tu ne dois absolument pas chercher à me suivre, tu dois rester fort pour Zorha. Ta vie ne doit pas se terminer maintenant. Tu seras bien entouré et tu auras toujours près de toi des gens prêts à t'aider.  
-Je ne peux pas continuer sans toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes. Je t'en prie reste avec moi. Je t'aime mon amour.  
-Je t'aime aussi Arnaud. Mais promets moi, que tu resteras fort pour notre princesse. Promets le moi, après tout ce qu'on a dû traverser pour l'avoir. Tu m'as montré que les gens n'étaient pas tous des salauds et en acceptant de passer ta vie avec moi, tu m'as montré que la mienne valait la peine d'être vécue. Tu m'as montré que ma vie avait de l'importance. Je trouve même assez ironique, le fait que je sois en train de te parler de ma vie, alors qu'elle est en train de toucher à sa fin. Lui dit Jérémy, en essayant de faire poser à Arnaud sa tête sur son torse.  
-Je te le promet. Lui répond Arnaud tout en laissant échapper de gros sanglots qui secouèrent tout son corps.

Les yeux de Jérémy commencèrent à se fermer, Arnaud releva la tête et embrassa son amour. Il savait que c'est une des dernières fois où il a l'occasion de faire ça, Jérémy lui rendit son baiser. Les yeux de l'humoriste noir se fermèrent complètement, Arnaud, reposa sa tête sur le torse de son homme. Il profitait ainsi de la douce musique, que lui offraient les battements du cœur de Jérémy. Ils étaient de plus en plus faibles, ce qui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux d'Arnaud. Alors qu'il était en train de s'endormir doucement lui aussi, sur la mélodie que lui offraient les dernières pulsations du cœur de son mari, il entrouvrit la bouche et murmura :

-Je t'aime mon ange, fais de beaux rêves.

À ces derniers mots, Jérémy laissa échapper un léger sourire et posa sa main dans les cheveux d'Arnaud, qu'il caressa tout doucement.

FIN


End file.
